All I ever needed
by TaraGrimface
Summary: Jr. decides all he needs is Albedo. Yaoi Lemon pretty much PWP


Before you read, this story contains a yaoi lemon. So, if you don't like yaoi, don't read! Also, didn't the Song blow up at the end of Xenosaga episode I? I can't remember, currently I'm too busy playing episode III to focus on the events first one, I'm about 95% sure it did though. Okay, what I'm saying is this story is based in episode II and the Song is also in the story. So, just pretend it didn't go boom, okay? Another thing, Jr. will probably seem really OOC, just think about him the way he seemed when (Spoiler!) Albedo died at the end of the second one, rather than thinking about him the way he usually is shooting Gnosis and people exclaiming "Sayonara, baby!" Okay! Without further ado, I give you my first attempt at writing yaoi and a lemon…

"I need him…" Jr. said to himself. Jr. remembered his first meeting with Albedo in the Song, his first meeting in fourteen years. It's been two weeks since then, since that experience in Song, Jr. couldn't stop thinking about Albedo. Jr. thought he hated Albedo, but seeing him after so long, he felt that he was the most important part of his life, he is his twin brother after all. Jr. mostly stayed concealed in his room on the Durandal thinking about Albedo. He barely would even talk to MOMO . Gaigun knew what he was feeling and knew he could to nothing to protect him. Suddenly, Jr. knew what he had to do, he had to find Albedo.

He cried heavily as he ran to the bridge of the Durandal looking for Gaigun. He embraced Gaigun tightly, his tears slightly wetting Gaigun's suit. He sobbed into Gaigun's embrace, "Please, I want to be with our brother…" Gaigun said trying to sound calm, "Jr., I fear for you, if you were to go with him, he might hurt you. If you want him this badly, I won't stop you, I want you to be happy." Jr.'s tears stopped, "Gaigun…thank you…I…I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Jr. had no doubt that that was true. He meant everything to him, even more than Sakura and MOMO, even the promise he made to Sakura now meant less*.

Gaigun knew how Jr. felt but couldn't help but feel shocked by hearing those words, with such feeling and meaning in his voice. Jr. let go of Gaigun and ran toward the lift, before going down he turned around and directed his eyesight to Gaigun, "I love you." and then the lift departed. He rushed to the dock, on his way there he was stopped by MOMO. She had a concerned look on her face, she asked worriedly, "Where are you going?" Jr., not knowing what to say, gave her a tight hug and said softly, "I feel my place ins't here anymore…I need to be with him." MOMO knew who "him" was. MOMO said almost crying, "If that's what makes you happy…"She let go and was now crying hard. "…Then go, I'll be happy for you!" She forced a smile. Jr. smiled brightly back at her and then departed from the Elsa with Matthew, Tony, Hammer, and chaos.

Jr. entered the Elsa's bridge Matthew automatically asked, "Where we heading, little master?" Jr. replied firmly, " The Song." Matthew replied almost falling out of his seat, "What?! We just left that place!" Jr. replied with slight anger in his voice, "Do as I say!" "Okay, okay sheesh…" Matthew murmured, They quickly departed. The flight felt like forever to Jr., he waited in his cabin, crying for his brother. Jr. tried to contact his brother through their mental link, and was successful. Albedo said in his usual tone, "My, Rubedo! I know what has been happening, so you do care! I'm so flattered!" Jr. replied, "Al…Albedo, I…love you. We shall be together for the rest of our lives, or should I say, my life?" Albedo didn't respond, he didn't like being reminded of his immortality, knowing that Jr. would leave him and he'd be alone forever. After what truly felt like forever, they arrived at the Song.

Jr. ran from the Elsa to the Song like a bat out of hell, The Elsa departed they knew Jr. was going to be there for awhile. Albedo was waiting in the entrance where he first encountered MOMO passed out. Jr. didn't hesitate to embrace his brother the same way he embraced Gaigun crying, this time crying with tears of joy. All Albedo ever wanted was his love for Rubedo to be returned, he was almost crying himself, almost. Jr. sniffed, "For now on, nothing will ever separate us. Let us run away together, just the two of us! Without Gaigun, Shion, MOMO, anyone, just us!" Albedo replied with bliss in his voice, "Yes, my Rubedo."Jr. had not felt as happy as he did now since when he first met Sakura.

Jr. took Albedo by surprise and quickly grabbed him by the buckles of his cape and pulled him down to his level, pressing their lips together. Albedo quickly responded to the kiss. Jr. was in total ecstasy, he wanted that moment to last forever, however, Albedo pulled away, Jr. looked up at him, disappointed. Albedo smiled cleverly, "Well Rubedo, I never knew you felt this way about me." Jr. replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "Albedo! I want you! I want to feel you inside of me!" Jr. not completely realizing what he just said turned really red. Albedo smiled smugly as he usually did and said almost cooed, "Why didn't you just ask?"

Albedo knelt down to be face to face with Jr., he then slowly started to remove Jr.'s jacket. Jr. exclaimed, "N…Not here!" Albedo stopped and asked, "Well, were?" Jr. replied in a low voice, "In the throne room…" Jr.'s request caused Albedo to grin. Albedo then stood up, picked Jr. completely up, and almost romantically took him to the throne room. Ignoring the dead kirshwasser corpses, Albedo set Jr. down and teasingly smiled down at him. Jr. turned red again, but then suddenly smiled lustfully and removed his own jacket tossing it to the floor. Albedo knocked Jr. to the floor, making a loud thud noise, kissing him passionately.

Albedo was now determined to make Rubedo his and his alone. Albedo begin kissing along Jr.'s Jaw line, then nipped gently at his right ear. Jr. moaned lightly, "Al…Albedo…I love you…" Albedo whispered softly in Jr.'s ear, "I love you too, my sweet Rubedo."Albedo's hands were wandering all over Jr.'s body. Jr. gasped when Albedo slid his hand under Jr.'s shirt caressing his flat stomach and chest. Albedo cooed, "Shhh…"The way Jr. blushed proved to Albedo that he was a virgin, Albedo would never admit it, but he was a virgin too.

Albedo removed Jr.'s shirt completely, kissing his bare chest softly. Jr. grew slightly impatient with Albedo and his teasing then complained, "H…Hurry up, already!" That was all Albedo needed to hear, he then undid Jr.'s large belt buckle, unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boxers down, Jr. was completely nude. Albedo said lustfully noticing Jr. had an erection, "So your small down there too." Jr. exclaimed, "Shut up! Just continue…" Albedo groaned, "touchy…" then he grabbed Jr.'s cock. "Ahh…" Jr. moaned, Albedo began to pump him slowly first then picking up his pace. Jr. cried in pleasure, "Ah! Al…Albedo!" Albedo, not stopping what he was doing, bent down and whispered seductively in Jr.'s ear, "Does it feel nice, Rubedo?" Jr. replied, "Yes…Don't stop…" Albedo grinned, looking down at Jr. and whispered to him, "You're so beautiful like this." Then without warning Albedo directed himself to Jr.'s lower region and took him in his mouth. Jr. screamed, "Albedo! Please, don't stop!" Jr.'s face was as red as his hair, he was deeply panting and moaning loudly.

Albedo smirked by his brother's reaction, he found it sexy, he began to suck hard, moving his head up and down. Jr. fisted Albedo's hair and pushed his head down further, Albedo completely took Jr.'s throbbing penis in his mouth. Albedo began licking up and down, Jr. released his hands from Albedo's head giving him the ability to move it easier. Jr. panted, "Oh…Albedo…" Jr. felt that he was about to ejaculate. Once Albedo began to suck again, Jr. released into Albedo's mouth screaming his name, Albedo swallowed all of it. Jr. turned his head to the side, left breathless.

Albedo leaned up and kissed him gently. Jr. returned the kiss passionately, yet still tired. Albedo licked his lips, beckoning him to open his mouth. Jr. obediently did so and wrapped his arms around Albedo's neck. Albedo ran his fingers through Jr.'s hair tenderly while kissing him. Albedo pulled back, and sat up in-between Jr.'s legs. Jr. watched as Albedo began to remove his own clothes. While tossing his cape aside Albedo grinned lustfully at Jr., causing Jr. to light up like a red Christmas bulb.

Jr. continued to stare as Albedo stripped for him in one of the sexiest ways possible. Albedo slowly slid his clothes off, once removed he pounced on Jr. like a lion jumping on it's prey. They again shared a passionate, deep kiss, this particular kiss was more about love rather than lust. They slowly parted, Albedo smiled happily, Jr. never seen him smile that way, his usual smiles were showing his insaneness, but this was different. Jr. smiled back and said with love in his voice, "I love you, more than anyone and anything else." Albedo replied in a low yet joyful voice, "I love you too, I always have and always will." Jr. started crying again and sobbed, "Don't ever leave me! I would die without you!" Jr. embraced Albedo tightly, dampening Albedo's shoulder with tears.

"I will never leave you, Rubedo." Albedo said lovingly. Jr. tears stopped, he looked up at his brother and requested confidently, "Do me." Albedo purred, "Don't be so impatient, I will…" Albedo jammed three of his fingers into Jr.'s mouth and ordered Jr. to suck and Jr. submissively did so. Albedo used his free hand to reach down and caress Jr.'s inner thigh. Jr. reddened again. Suddenly Albedo pulled his fingers out and directed his view to Jr.'s lower half. He said tenderly to Jr., "This might hurt a little…" Jr. replied, "It's okay, since it's you. Please, hold my hand." Albedo grinned and reached up to grabbed Jr.'s hand, and with his other hand and slowly inserted the first finger into Jr.'s opening.

"Ha…ah…" Jr. moaned, "It hurts…" Albedo replied with love in his voice, "I promise you it will feel better in a minute." Jr. responded in a low voice, "I believe you." As he gripped his brother's hand tighter. Albedo slid his finger in further, Jr. gasped. "Baby, does it hurt?" Albedo asked affectionately, Jr. liked being called 'Baby'. He responded, "Ah…a little, but please…d…don't stop." Albedo smiled and began to move his finger in and out causing Jr. to moan in more pleasure than pain. Albedo noticed Jr. adjusting to the feel of have his body intruded and inserted a second finger.

Albedo pumped his fingers at a faster pace causing Jr. to moan loudly, all his pain now was replaced with pleasure and desire. Without warning Albedo put in a third finger causing Jr. to moan even louder, "Ah! Al…bedo!" Albedo continued to thrust his fingers in and out and then leaned up capturing Jr.'s lips in a kiss. Jr. immediately responded and kissed back grabbing onto Albedo's back with his free hand lightly scratching it. Albedo removed his fingers and broke the kiss, Jr. looked up confused. Albedo let go of Jr.'s hand and spread Jr.'s legs far apart then asked, "Are you ready?" Jr. responded firmly, "Yes, Albedo." Albedo was already rock hard, he entered Jr. slowly.

Jr. quickly grabbed onto Albedo's hand again. Albedo thrust completely in, Jr. winced in discomfort. He started to move and ran his fingers through Jr.'s red hair with his other hand. Jr. moaned, "Ah…Albedo, move faster…" Albedo complied and began to thrust rapidly. Jr. continued to grip Albedo's hand tightly, he moaned in pleasure, "Ah! Y…Yes!" Albedo released his hand from Jr.'s hair, grabbing him from underneath, holding him tenderly as he slammed harder into him.

"Albedo!" Jr. cried out, Albedo responded, "Ha…Rubedo…" Jr. pushed Albedo down, allowing himself to ride him. He rested his hands on Albedo's chest as he moved himself up and down moaning his brother's name. Albedo felt himself release into Jr. as he exclaimed Jr.'s other name, Jr. followed in seconds. Jr. pulled himself out and collapsed on Albedo despite the mess he just made all over Albedo's chest. They embraced each other lovingly, well catching their breath. Albedo remarked, "I love you, Jr." Jr.'s instantly looked up at Albedo surprised and asked, "Did you just call me Jr.?" Albedo responded, "N…No! Why would I?! Your name is Rubedo!" Jr. laughed and said smugly, "Yes, you did." Albedo insisted, "No, I didn't!' Jr. snuggled closer to him and said, "Whatever, I love you too."

The End

*That's so impossible, it doesn't sound right even in a fan fiction…


End file.
